


Ethan, Mark, and Tyler Oneshots

by KnownClover



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownClover/pseuds/KnownClover
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots that I want to start making.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor & Tyler Scheid, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. Introduction

I will be stating these one shots with a kink list of my own and then and the future maybe I can get some requst from other people.  
For request my Tumblr is: jaymeeisnothere


	2. Kink List

Day 1: First Time  
Day 2: Balcony Sex  
Day 3: Creampie  
Day 4: Blindfolds  
Day 5: Asphyxiation  
Day 6: Rimming  
Day 7: Fingering  
Day 8: Corset  
Day 9: Knife Play  
Day 10: Lingerie  
Day 11: Prostitution  
Day 12: Deep Throating   
Day 13: Seduction  
Day 14: Stranger Sex  
Day 15: Masturbation  
Day 16: Scissoring  
Day 17: Oversimulation  
Day 18: Mind Break  
Day 19: Thigh-fucking  
Day 20: Human Furniture  
Day 21: Sexting  
Day 22: Recording  
Day 23: Cross-dressing  
Day 24: Massage  
Day 25: Against a Wall  
Day 26: Swallowing  
Day 27: Inflation  
Day 28: Rough BDSM  
Day 29: Glory Hole  
Day 30: Aftercare  
Day 31: Anything you want


End file.
